Espejo
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Eran el mismo ser... Eran seres completamente diferentes... Y se miraban a través de un espejo.


Titulo: Espejo

**Resumen**: Eran el mismo ser… Eran seres completamente diferentes… Y se miraban a través de un espejo.

**Fandom**:Ouran Host Club

**Personajes**: Hikaru, Kaoru

**Género**: Romántico, yaoi

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, ¿Incesto?

**Rating**: +10

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Agradecimientos**: a **NyanNyan** que cayó en el plan macabro que formulé para que fuera mi beta-reader(?) XD. Sólo bromeo. Gracias niña, algún día (nunca) te pagaré :) XD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes usados para este fanfiction son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Misma edad, misma estatura, misma complexión y peso; mismo cabello e incluso peinado; mismos ojos, de igual color ambos pares; la mirada…. La mirada era lo diferente. La mirada de uno era gentil, soñadora, portadora de esperanza, mientras que la mirada de su homólogo era fría, distante, arrogante y egoísta, era la mirada de alguien que ha perdido toda esperanza.

"Tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes". Pensaron ambos.

—Hikaru…

—Kaoru…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno pronunciando su propio nombre, así se dieron cuenta de que eso también era diferente, mientras todo lo demás era igual, incluso la ropa que llevaban, aunque el que se tratara de un uniforme escolar justificaba esa igualdad.

Kaoru acarició el espejo suavemente, como si temiera romperlo porque, si se rompía, quizás jamás lo volvería a ver… a Hikaru.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó sonriendo, a lo que su par respondió bufando y desviando la mirada; Kaoru rió ante tal acto—. ¿Sabes? —Volvió a hablar Kaoru—. Hoy saldré de viaje, no sé cuando volveré a verte—. Hikaru volteó a verlo, la sonrisa de Kaoru se tornó amarga y lo siguiente lo dijo como si le pesara demasiado, como si incluso su alma doliera —: Me gustaría estar contigo.

Escuchó cómo el vidrio era golpeado por su igual, y lo vio sacudirse, pero no se rompió.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Gritó alterado, algo poco común en él.

—Me deshago de lo que nos separa —. Golpeó una vez más el espejo.

—Si lo haces, quizás nunca nos volvamos a ver.

Hikaru dejó de golpear y miró a Kaoru, se notaba la frustración en su rostro; mientras que el rostro, usualmente apacible, de Kaoru mostraba tristeza.

—O quizás el espejo sea sólo una pared que nos separa y rompiéndola podremos estar juntos.

Kaoru lo miró con tristeza, eso era… no tenía sentido. Aunque tampoco tenía sentido el haber conocido a alguien igual a él por medio de un espejo antiguo, y, sin embargo, eso había ocurrido: alguien exactamente igual a él… pero diferente. Los dos eran la misma persona, él mismo ser, pero, a la vez, eran dos seres completamente distintos.

Ambos con la misma apariencia, pero diferente mirada y diferente nombre; ambos se criaron en el mismo lugar y, sin embargo, dicho lugar era diferente para cada uno. Vivieron sus vidas a la par, pero de forma diferente. Y, por azares del destino, los dos terminaron en el empolvado ático de sus respectivas casas.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un gran objeto que se encontraba cubierto por una manta, y los dos decidieron retirarlo; observaron su reflejo en el espejo recién descubierto…. Y se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien en cuanto se halagaron a sí mismos: la voz… escucharon una voz a parte de la suya, que bien pudo haber sido considerado un eco, sino fuera porque era diferente… No era su voz, le pertenecía a alguien más, al que estaba del otro lado del espejo.

Se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que Kaoru comenzó a hablar. Los meses fueron pasando, y cada vez frecuentaban más _el espejo_; comenzaban la conversación diciendo su propio nombre, sólo para asegurarse de que, definitivamente, el otro no era un reflejo. Cada día la necesidad de verse aumentaba… pronto se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado… _de su propio reflejo_.

"¡Qué estupidez! ¿No?". Pensaban ambos. Y, sin embargo, seguían viéndose y amándose, siempre pensando en la forma de romper la barrera que les impedía tocarse, abrazarse, besarse… Kaoru tenía esperanza… una vaga esperanza que con cada minuto transcurrido se iba perdiendo, no tardaría mucho en extinguirse por completo; pero Hikaru… Hikaru deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tener a su par entre sus brazos y, cada vez que lo veía desesperanzado, lo ayudaba avivar la llama de la fe.

Estarían juntos… Sin lugar a dudas, estarían juntos un día.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? —Preguntó Hikaru, poniendo su mano sobre el espejo.

—No lo sé —. Colocó su mano en el mismo lugar donde su igual había puesto la suya.

—Te amo —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se acercaron más al espejo, hasta sentir el frío vidrio contra sus labios. Y, por un segundo, pudieron sentir calidez, como si realmente se estuvieran besando; sintieron como si pudieran tocarse de verdad. Por un segundo el espejo dejó de existir, ni siquiera el ático existía ya; sólo estaba ellos dos, abrazándose y besándose; pero pronto tuvieron que regresar a la realidad.

—Adiós –se despidieron ambos. Después tomaron la manta blanca y se dispusieron a cubrir el espejo.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

—Sí, siempre volveré a ti –respondió Kaoru, sonriendo.

Pero Kaoru nunca más volvió a ese ático. Jamás volvieron a verse, ambos debían seguir con su vida.

Hikaru, por su parte, siguió yendo hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. La vaga esperanza que tenía de volver a ver a Kaoru se extinguió, aunque el deseo permanecería por siempre.

Fin.

Existe la teoría de infinitos universos paralelos, y se cree que los espejos son portales a estos. Pero, en éste caso, el espejo sólo muestra lo que hay en el otro universo, es imposible usarlo como portal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Blog**: http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com

**Twitter**: https : / / twitter . com / # ! / HetareTenshi


End file.
